<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Colors by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528807">True Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer sees some of Pyotr's natural hair color.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyotr/Spencer Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a lot Spencer's has seen Pyotr do, it's not really a mystery that his boyfriend has more than one talent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From dancing to singing to staying up all night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>being full of energy he's always so proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not until one morning Spencer is half awake, nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen table when he sees Pyotr groggily enter the room with a messy bed head and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with hair that is definitely not fully green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched in wonder, looking at streaks of green and brown clash in that fluffy head of hair. This was actually the closest he's ever been to seeing Pyotr with his natural hair color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning!" Pyotr yawned loudly, smiling at Spender before he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "You keep staring at me, do you like what you see? Or is it about me stealing your shirt? Because it's super comfy to sleep in and I fully intend on giving it back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer chuckled, his cup of coffee now forgotten. "Yes to the first bit, but it's not that.. Your hair looks different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyotr furrowed his brows and looked at himself using his phone, nearly dropping it with a gasp. "It looks like a mess! Some of the dye must have come off after I showered last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyotr pouted, which was utterly cute in Spencer's book, but at the same time he didn't like seeing his favorite ball of energy be upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think it looks that bad. It kind of reminds me of a forest." Green and brown were pretty fitting colors together though Pyotr's disdain for being a brunette did lead him to a question as to why he wasn't a fan of being one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you not like your natural hair color?" Spencer echoed his thoughts watching Pyotr shift in his seat. He looked unusually serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't like how plain it looks is all," Pyotr deflates a little. "And it's the same look I had before I was able to be free, express myself and finally to love myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and green is one of my favorite colors." Pyotr added in with a small grin, twirling his hair around his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.. When he put it like that then it was understandable. And he didn't want the natural look to bring up any bad memories so that only left one thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Spencer offered out his hand to Pyotr who looked completely confused, but probably curious knowing him. "I'll go help you dye it then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer nearly got knocked over by how suddenly Pyotr jumped up from his seat and proceeded to wrap both his arms around his neck; legs automatically wrapping around above Spencer's waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd really help me out with that? You're such a sweetheart!" Pyotr beamed. "You've </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>dyed hair before, have you? This is going to be such an incredible experience for you! And when we get done with mine I wanna dye some of yours! Not all of it, but just a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Spencer could barely keep up with Pyotr and he hadn't ever thought of dyeing his own hair. How could he ever say no to someone as cute and lovable as Pyotr?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you think I can pull off the look then I'll happily oblige," Spencer softened at the look of pure excitement on Pyotr's face. Seriously, he could never deny him anything. "But maybe just a small streak. I think fully green hair is better suited for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that mean I can pick out a few different colors for you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Pyotr's grin told him he'd be in for a long day and to a trip down the hair dye aisle at the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might bring him a bit out of his comfort zone but it's worth it to have brand new experiences with the one he loves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just don't go overboard," Spencer winked. "Either way I'll love whatever you pick out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he can honestly say he would. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a convo with @asmallnerd, we were chatting about Spencer helping Pyotr dye his hair and I got this little idea from it fhdjfh </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>